Defying Fate
by shiskanae242
Summary: How would a chance meeting between a young naruto and the cold fate obsessionist neji change the outcome of what was to what will be. Watch as naruto strives to the top, overcoming the challenges and the limitations place on her from the village that scorned her from birth, with the help of one neji hyuga. (Female naruto and neji pairing)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first time writing a fanfic. I really wanted to try my hand at writing one so if you could tell me how I did that would be great and depending on the reviews I'll continue with the story but no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto and I claim nothing of the sort.**

**Date: Saturday 1st March' 2014**

A cool breeze filtered through the open canopy of the nearby trees, as the warm rays of the sun bathe down upon anything within its path. Standing a mere seven feet away from a large tree in the clearing riddle with slash marks; shuriken and kunai littering the floor, we find a young girl no older than twelve. Mid length slightly curled blonde hair held in two pigtails fell around a slightly angular face still a bit plump with baby fat. Narrowed large blue eyes framed by long lashes stared straight ahead determinedly. Light pink thin lips purse in a tight line and jaws clenched making the three whisker mark on each cheek even more pronounced. Every muscle to be seen through the orange tracksuit looked tense with frustration.

"Urgh, why can't I get this?" Stamping her foot in agitation, she stalked off to the tree, gathering the previously used weapons.

Uzumaki Naruto, also known as Konoha's number one prankster or unknown to the resident blond as of yet; the jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, the most powerful tailed beast (self-proclaimed of course) trained for the upcoming graduation exams which are only a week away. Straightening up from collecting the weapons, Naruto once again performed the correct hand signs for the Bunshin no Jutsu/clone technique and once again failing - if the pale, sickly looking replica of herself lying on the hard ground was anything to go by. In a puff of smoke it was gone.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, she turned away to head home, finishing up for the evening. Thinking deeply about the exams, she easily walked and dodged anything in her path- walking each day to and from the village to this clearing will do that for you- that it was no wonder how she reached midway into the village without knowing it until she felt the first trickles of animosity.

"Look, it's the demon brat", whispered an elderly woman as she glared, to what seemed to be her husband. Naruto, glancing from the corner of her eyes looked around the marginally crowded market place, hearing the whispers from every direction. Ever since she was young, she had what seemed to be heightened senses-nothing as great as a nukenin but better than the civilians and the average ninja. Evidently, it was still enough that she was able to know that she wasn't very well liked among the population and try as she might she couldn't figure out why.

Hastening her steps she hurriedly moved to get away from the stares, accidentally bumping into a boy of average height with long dark brown hair. Hastily stepping back and saying a quick apology she ran off not looking up- unwilling to see the hatred in the person' eye. However had she looked up she would have seen the cold, hard stern facial features of one Hyuga Neji staring at her back as she ran. Slowing down from her trek, having decided that she'd gotten a good bit of distance between them and her, she started into a slow walk.

"NARUTO", not yet recognizing the voice her muscles bunching in preparation to sprint away yet again from the hateful words but, a slender hand on her shoulder stopped her. Neck craning around quickly, probably giving herself whiplash from the fast movement she stared at the kind yet somewhat confused face of a young woman in her late teens. Glimpsing the white robes and bandanna, recognition swiftly flooded her in the few seconds it took to look.

"AYAME NEE-CHAN", shouted Naruto as she relaxed instantly. Studying the younger girl closely, causing her slight discomfort, her eyes soften with compassion and understanding a smile emerging on her face after apparently finding what she was looking for. Ushering the younger girl into a lightly worn down eating establishment-Naruto, who seem highly confused on how she ending up there but hardly look like she wanted to complain if the blinding grin stretching across her whiskered cheeks meant anything quickly followed.

"Naruto, how's my best customer doing, coming along with the training you've told us about", asked Teuchi, a stern but kind and jovial man as she took a seat. Placing a large bowl of pork miso ramen in front of her, already knowing her order from repeated visits, he moved to make another bowl.

"It's going great old man, by next week, I'll be a ninja and soon enough I'll be the hokage, (da)ttebane". Stated Naruto rather loudly as she broke her chopstick and slurped her ramen. Throwing his head back and laughing deeply at the commonly used phrase and failing to notice her reaction, Naruto's head snapped up, inhaling deeply-mouth opening as if to reinforce her words, seemingly somehow offended until her eyes caught his.

"And I have no doubt you will", stated Teuchi, smiling gentle and patting her head as if she were his own child. Ducking her head, not at all to familiar with compliments directed at her- a small blush dusting across her face as she slurped up the last of her remaining ramen. Finishing up and pushing the tapa mat aside to glance at the setting sun, Naruto jumped down from the stool shifting through her pockets for money.

"It's on the house Naruto", laughed Teuchi watching her. Looking up in surprise and excitement at having had a free meal, she thanked him profoundly.

"If i couldn't give my best customer a free meal once in a while, what type of business person would I be", answered Teuchi to her unasked question.

Thanking him once more before opening the tapa mat to leave. She smiled and waved goodbye to the both of them as she turned around, hurrying along to reach home before it got too dark.

Having arrived to her apartment home in a relatively little amount of time she took off her shoes throwing them in the corner by the door. Switching the light switch on and walking through the surprisingly clean living area, bypassing her bathroom to go towards the bedroom with only a few clothing thrown here and there. Grabbing a plain white T-shirt with a pair of frog boxes from her dresser drawer she hurried towards her bathroom to clean off today's work.

Running water could be heard as she stepped into the shower, immensely glad that the landlord was at least indifferent towards her enabling her to have hot water. Rinsing off the grime and dirt - hands busy with soaping up every piece of skin in her reach- going through the motions of shampoo and conditioning her hair with practice ease as she thought about today's practice and how best to perform the clone technique. After thinking about it for a few seconds, obviously coming to the conclusion that patience wasn't her strong fort she gave up.

"I'll just ask Hokage jiji or Iruka sensei tomorrow".

Finishing up she turned off the water, taking a towel off the rack from her right she slowly dried off-evidently exhaustion finally catching up. Picking up her hair in a messy bun she sleepily put on her clothes. Walking out the bathroom feeling ten times better as well as ten times more tired she turned off the lights- and closely resembling a sloth at this moment made her way to the bed in the corner of the room. Climbing under the covers, consciousness leaving her the minute her head touch the soft pillow and finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please bare with me that any characters that are out of character I will try my best to fix. This story will be following the naruto plot line with a few changes.**

** Please leave a review and any mistakes I made I will try to correct and attempt to do better.**

**Ja né**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**March 2nd 2014**

* * *

"Mmmmm, oh but of course Mr. Ramen, I'd love to marry you", mumbled Naruto sleepily as she hugged and drooled over her pillow.

"BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN", springing awake in surprise, legs getting caught up in the sheets, she tumbled to the floor in a heap of limbs.

"Uuuuuhh, stupid clock". Taking the sheets from her head, she turned to look at the time. Her brain not fully functioning yet from just getting up.

Staring at the clock not yet fully comprehending what she was seeing until….."8:52 I'm late, Iruka sensei's gonna kill me", she exclaimed. Throwing the sheets off her body and rushing towards her closet she skid to a stop. Quickly grab the nearest clothing which happen to be a plain white shirt with a swirl on the front and the sleeve and a pair of navy blue knee-length pants she turned and dash towards the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Undressing swiftly and taking a quick shower, she hurriedly put of her clothes. Taking her hair out of the bun she place it in the night before and briskly moving towards the kitchen she took out two slices of bread and placed them within the toaster. Eyes watering and sniffing at the fact that she wouldn't be able to eat her delicious ramen, the food of the Gods, because of the time.

Tying her hair up in two uneven ponytails and hearing the click that the toast was finished she snatched them up and placed them in her mouth. Grabbing her shuriken holster and slipping on her hip pouch she bolted out the door.

Taking her toast out of her mouth and quickly eating them she scaled the side of a house running across the roof tops to reach the academy faster. Spotting sight of the academy, she jumped down from a nearby building and broke out into a quick trot kicking up dirt and rocks behind her.

Flashing past the front desk, determined to reach to class on time. Darting through the halls she spotted her classroom door. Swerving towards the door and slamming it open her eyes shot straight for the clock on the wall just as every eye in the room turned to her.

"Yatta, I made it", pumping her arm in the air and laughing just as the bell rang, momentarily in her excitement forgetting where she was….. 'Cough'...Pausing with her hand in mid-air, she turned to face the front. Blinking at the classroom full of student and the two Instructor.

Rubbing her head and smile sheepishly she faced Iruka. "Morning sensei", she laughed nervously.

Sighing in exasperation at the common occurrence he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Good morning to you to Naruto and congratulations on coming three seconds before class started, go take your seat". Iruka stated, making the class laugh all except a few.

Twisting around to head to a seat now in a better mood, she pause looking at the only available seat next to a pale skinned dark-haired boy whose hair style vaguely reminded her of a ducks behind.

Hands clasping together and eyes enlarging in preparation for the famous puppy eyed maneuver, she spun around to Iruka, ready to protest.

Not looking up from his clipboard and heading towards the blackboard at the front, all too familiar with the dreaded puppy eyed look and now immune to it from having seen it constantly while working as a teacher, he simply said, "Go to your seat Naruto".

Hands dropping she dragged her feet towards the desk, slumping down in her seat content to try to ignore the brooding bastard on the side of her.

"Dope"

Head falling on the desk with a soft thump she sighed. "What do you want bastard"?

"Hn, as if you have anything I would want".

"What was that teme"?

"Naruto, you leave Sasuke kun alone", demanded a girl with bright pink hair, large green eyes and fair skin.

" But… but ….but sakura chan that teme started it", whined Naruto.

"Ouch, itttta", rubbing the lump that already started to form and pouting Naruto looked toward Sakura whose fist was still raised looking ready to throw another punch,

" You started that Naruto, Sasuke kun is to cool to do something like that". Looking across the row from her at the fair skin, blue eye girl with long pale blonde hair held in a high ponytail, Naruto huffed crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"It's true you're just saying that cuz you like him Ino", she grumbled.

"Naruto", head rising to stare at the one that called her name. Patiently staring at her, "Can you tell me what chakra is and how is it moulded"? asked Iruka.

Now being who she was she knew she wasn't the bright patch in the garden but she at least knew more than others she could mention. "It's not my fault if Iruka sensei lessons put me to sleep", she thought.

"Ummm chakra is the physical ….um the moulding of physical and ...spiritual energies-eyes darting to and fro-um it's used in the basic techniques. It's moulded through….. handseals, she finished off uncertainly looking at Iruka for confirmation.

Happy that she was able to put at least that much together he nodded at her, a small smile bloomed on her face as she relaxed minutely in her seat.

"A good try Naruto, Sakura can you give me the full description of what is chakra and how it is moulded"? Iruka asked.

Being the dutiful student that she was, she answered, without flaw. "Of course, Iruka sensei. Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once moulded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is handseals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would be not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions".

Blinking in surprise at the well drawn out answer, "Thank you, for that Sakura, Lets continue with continue with the lesson", Iruka stated going back to the board.

"Yo Naruto, you up for hanging with me, shikamaru and chouji after class", asked a boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical like pupils and two distinctive red fang markings, one on each cheek.

"Sorry Kiba I need Iruka sensei to help me with something",offering him a grin he shrugged and leaned back in his seat going back to taking with some nameless girl- or a least trying to.

"Hn".

Turning and scowling in his direction she whispered, "What's with you bastard"?

Look at her and taking in every detail from her slouched shoulders to the slight pain showing in her eyes, his concern only showing to the most observant of people, but to her it was as plain as day.

Slouching further in her seat she gave him a small smile, "I'm alright". Fidgeting with her hands and pleading with her eyes hoping he would drop it.

Never wavering in his staring he spoke,"Hn, I'll let it go for now".

With that statement all the tension building up in her body left, "but"….he continued turning his head, blushing softly he glared at the wall looking for all intent and purpose as if he was going to attack it out right just for being there, "you know you can talk to me when things get too much for you to handle alone".

Opening her mouth to speak, " Sasuke, I….

Riiiinnnnnng

Class having apparently over, they look towards Iruka, "Well class that's the bell, study your notes and make sure prepare for your exam, you only have six days left, class dismissed.

The stamping of feet could be heard as the children exited the class. Turning back towards Sasuke who already moved to stand she started, eyes softening and body relaxing a smile appearing on her lips, "I know".

Standing to chase after Iruka, intent on reaching him before he got too far, she stopped in mid step as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she look at him again face still as stoic as ever, he gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze and walked past her, hand dropping as he moved away.

Giving him a blinding grin not that he was able to see it with his back turned she called out, " see ya later bastard".

Rushing past him to get to Iruka she spotted him just exiting the building.

"Iruka sensei", she shouted just as he opened the door.

Startling in surprise he turned to her, "Naruto".

Skidding to a halt in front of him she spoke, " Iruka sensei, can you help me with bunshin no jutsu. I've already learnt the henge and the kawarimi no jutsu its just the stupid bunshin no jutsu I can't get".Brow furring with frustration she looked to Iruka for answers.

Sighing to himself at the lost opportunity of a relaxing evening he told her to follow him to an empty training ground.

Upon reaching the area they moved closer under the shades of a nearby tree as he instructed her to make a clone.

Slowly performing the handseals, being careful to do them right she scrunched up her eyes tight moulding her chakra precisely as was instructed and released with a cry of, ""bunshin no jutsu".

A large cloud of smoke obscured their vision. Both waited with bated breath as the smoke clear, both their heads dropping at the pale sickly looking clone lying on the ground.

"Kill me", it rasped out. (Please don't mind that it's a clone and is supposedly physically unable to do this) Horrified, Naruto hurriedly dispelled the clone.

The pair stared at the spot in silence.

"Iruka sensei", Naruto began.

Vacantly he stared. "I have never seen a clone or heard about a clone wanting to be killed".

Turning towards her he asked her to mould her chakra once more but this time don't release it.

Watching her closely to spot out the problem he noted the small blue wisps of chakra exiting her body.

"Naruto stop".

Dropping her hands in confusion she looked to him.

"Your moulding too much chakra, when you do the clone jutsu again, I want you to try using less chakra".

Nodding her head she tried once more, "bunshin no jutsu". Watching the area with noticeable less smoke they waited.

Standing there instead of on the ground as was common, was a pale sickly looking clone wobbling on shaky legs. Lasting longer than the last clone it dissipated.

Smiling uncertainly at her, he pointed out, "Well, it lasted longer and it stood", whispering to himself quietly thinking she was unable to hear he continued, "at least this one didn't asked to die".

Turning to him she frowned, chuckling nervously he spoke, "anyway, let's continue. Grab a leaf from the tree".

Still frowning she picked a leaf. "Now what Iruka sensei".

Looking directly at her a making sure he had her full attention he spoke, " What I'm about to teach you is called the leaf concentration practice. It's a chakra control exercise that will help you mould your chakra easier and better. It also helps hone your concentration. Now I want you to place the leaf on your forehead directing all your chakra onto the leaf as a focal point".

Having listened closely for once instead of tuning him out as was usual, Naruto placed the leaf on her forehead, concentrating and both watched as it slid right off.

Laughing sheepishly she picked it up to try again, this time instead of sliding off it flew off.

"Make sure to concentrate properly, too much chakra and it'll fly off and too little chakra and it'll drop off", stated Iruka, just as a messenger bird landed on his shoulder.

Looking at it in shock, Iruka turned to Naruto, " Continue with your training, I've been summoned by the hokage and remember what I've told you", Iruka said as he body flickered away.

Plucking another leaf off the tree, Naruto placed it on her forehead where it stayed for all of two seconds before it flew off.

Grabbing a handful of leaves off the tree she sat down placing them in front of her to continue the exercise with each try staying on a bit longer but still failing to actually grasp the skill. She continues this for about forty-five more minutes getting the leaf to stay on for at least a full two minutes before it eventually fell off.

Standing up and stamping her foot she groaned, "I can't believe Iruka sensei left me".

Placing her hands in the correct handseals, she attempted the jutsu again. Brows furring she stare at the once again sickeningly pale clone that looked like it was about to be sick, after three seconds it dissipated her shoulders dropped.

Slapping both sides of her face softly with both hands as if to wake herself up she spoke loudly, " The future Hokage is no quitter, I'll get this exercise by the end of the day, dattebane"!

"Humph, just by shouting something, It doesn't mean that it will come true", said a cold voice.

Spinning around on her feet she came face to face with a pale eyed boy with long dark brown hair that reach the middle of his back, tied to reach a few inches above the end in a loose ponytail, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector framed the sides of his face.

A black forehead protect fitted snugly over his forehead. Taking in his clothes she noted he wore a khaki shirt, and underneath a dull blue shirt with a mesh armour underneath, coupled with dark brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals. She also took in the bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Moving her eyes back up to his face she took in his hard features and the cold look in his eyes. Confusing the look as the usual look she always got from the adult population of the village, she narrowed her eyes. " What did you say"?

* * *

**And neji finally makes his appearance**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.**

**March 3rd 2014**

**To get this chapter to you in a day worked me hard so from now on I will be updating once a week**

* * *

Walking through the trees at a sedated pace, almost dragging his feet with no real destination in mind, thinking about his psychotic instructor and the hellish training exercise that he was finally able to complete and escape from was a boy between the ages of thirteen through fourteen.

Moving with grace that only came from years of practice, he continued forward. Breathing in the air and just letting the calming presence of the forest press down upon him and flow through him.

Coming around the bend on the pathway he stopped, spotting a girl about his age or a bit younger.

Bright, slightly curled blonde hair, held in two high ponytails that reached the middle of her back, shifted with the light breeze. Taking in her apparel, he noted a white T-shirt with a red swirl on either sleeve and in the center on the chest area, dark navy blue knee-length pants and ankle length blue shinobi sandals. Situated on her left thigh was the standard shuriken holster with bandage wrapped underneath. Looking a little further to her left he took in the worn hip pouch laying discarded on the ground. "No head band, an academy student", he concluded.

Sweat glistening on slightly tanned skin, an angular face still retaining a bit of baby fat. "Scars, he thought. Narrowing his eyes he looked closely at the markings, "No…., Is that…...whiskers". He moved a few paces closer, still out of sight and down wind out of scenting range, not that he knew or was aware of it. Careful to not make any noise no matter how small, he stood and watched, his curiosity getting the best of him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he vaguely acknowledged that this was the girl who bumped into him the other day.

Watching as she failed to grasp the concept of how to do the technique, he turned ready to walk away just as she stood up. Hearing her groan he turned his head to look, "I can't believe Iruka sensei left me".

He watched as she straightened up and performed a sequence of three very familiar handseals. "Bunshin no jutsu", as the smoke cleared he stood, staring at the pathetic looking clone that dispersed after only three seconds, already deeming her as a failure he moved to leave.

"The future Hokage is no quitter, I'll get this by the end of the day, dattabane", he heard her shout.

Walking out from behind the tree he moved into her line of sight. 'Humph, just by shouting something doesn't mean that it will come true".

Observing as she pivot on her heel, he waited patiently for her to respond to his statement.

Regarding her with disinterest, he watched as her emotions flew across her face. "An open book", he thought.

Watching her eyes narrow at him, he heard her speak, "What did you say".

Shifting marginally, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her in boredom. "Someone as weak as you could never become Hokage, he declared.

Balling her fist, fury radiating off her she yelled, "Who are you to tell me I can't become Hokage".

Smirking, he shifted his weight to his left leg, "Fate has already been destined and you have been deemed as a failure".

Teeth gnashing together she lunged at him, ready to wipe that smirk right off his face. Blinking in confusing, she laid on her back staring at the sky through the leaves of the tree, wondering what happened.

Appearing in her line of sight, he continued, "It is predestined that you would lose to your betters".

Quickly gathering herself to her feet, she moved to stand in front of him, only two feet of space between them now, "there's no such thing as fate, we make our own" she answered, eyes narrowing, daring him to contradict her.

Dropping his arms down to his sides, he straightened up, looking at her with distaste, "Ones destiny is decided at birth, there is nothing that can be done to change it. Just as it is destined for me to serve the main house, it is destined for you to fail, such things cannot be changed with petty words", he replied coldly.

Eyes narrowing ready to continue her trade on why he was wrong, she halted just before the words were able to leave. "His eyes", she thought, "there so cold…...Huh, they're like hinata's".

"Do you know Hinata, you have the same eyes as her", watching as his eyes darken in anger, she almost regretted asking that.

Composing himself once again he spoke "You mean my cousin".

Surprised she looked at him, "Cousin, so that's why you have the same eyes".

Nodding he answered, "We are apart of the same clan, thus the reason our eyes are the same. It is our kekkei genkai, the byakugan".

"kekkei genkai, I remember I stayed awake for that, Iruka sensei talked about that and the sharingan and a few more", she smiled, "wait", brows furring, " you said clan, I think Iruka sensei spoke about that", mumbling she continue, "must have fell asleep for that part".

Shaking her head she smiled at him, "You said Hinata and you are apart of the same clan and that your cousins". Pause for a moment she waited for him, seemingly coming to the conclusion that she was waiting for confirmation to this fact he tilted his head slightly.

Scrunching her eyes up and frowning, fist balled loosely in front of her chest, she bounced lightly, "Neh neh, then why were you so angry when I asked you about her, dattebane".

Eye brows lowering, he replied coldly, "because she is weak and hides behind the font of the main house".

"You leave Hinata alone", she exclaimed, "she's a nice girl and she's not weak…..main house".

"Only a failure would recognize a failure", he stated disinterestedly, turning away to leave.

"Wait", seeing him pause, she finished. "You said main house, what does that mean".

Lifting his head to look at the sky he inhaled and exhaled slowly, back still facing her. Closing his eyes and letting the breeze blow around him he spoke quietly, "the main household", exhaling heavily he thought, eyes cutting across to look at her from the side of his eyes, "It's a wonder I'm still here. Had this been Lee, I would have left a long time ago,... but…..she interests me. I suppose it's just natural curiosity.

Smirking not that she was able to see it, he began, "My clan, the Hyuga clan is separated into two divisions, the main house and the branch house…...he paused not sure if he should continue.

Head tilting to the side, causing her ponytail to swish she asked, "Why are their two group, I know I don't know much about clans and all, but even I know that they're suppose to be one right", she asked look to him for the answers, "If that's so, then why is your clan separated and why is one called the main house and the other the branch house".

Turning his head slightly to look at her he started, " The main and branch houses are ….trailing off he stopped. Turning his body to face her he looked at her eyes, not knowing why he was saying this or telling her this information he continued, "tomorrow I will be leaving with my jounin sensei and team mates on an extended mission, in four days we will be back, on the six-day at six 'O clock preciously, you will meet me in this clearing and I will tell you about the two houses.

"Hey", she shouted, "Why don't we just meet on the fifth day or the day you come back or just tell me now".

"Will you not be busy with training during those times or are you planning to fail the graduation exams this year, that is what you were training for, correct".

Blushing in embarrassment she spoke, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "I kind of forgot, he-he". Suddenly she froze, about to ask her what was wrong his lips parted, " I forgot I was supposed to be training, dattebane", she shouted slapping her palm to her forehead looking at the setting sun, "my whole day WASTED".

Smirking at her, he turned and started walking away, "meet me on that day…..", pausing for a few seconds he chuckled quietly to himself, to quiet for her to hear even with her heightened senses, "as a ninja", he finished. Raising his head, he sprung onto a nearby tree and left.

Giggling to herself she turned to head home, gurrrggggggg.

Clutching her stomach she spoke, "I haven't eaten yet, ramen here I come". Walking towards Ichiraku's, she thought back on her previous conversation, "I'll be a ninja by the time you come back, you just wait and when you see my head band you'll have to acknowledge that I'm no failure,... not counting those previous exams and I'll do it" , pausing for effect she shouted,"if my name isn't Naruto Uzumaki. You hear that…..Stopping for a minute to rake her brain for any afore- mentioning of his name she realized, "I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME", she shouted.

Frowning she continued on, " I'll just have to learn it next time we meet", she thought running towards ichiraku's. Upon reaching the eating establishment, she pushed the tapa mat out-of-the-way seating herself on a stool and loudly ordering her meal, "three large pork miso ramen on the double old man I'm starving".

"Naruto, my girl, I have seen you all day, I almost thought we would have had to go searching for you to make sure you were alright", laughed Teuchi as he placed the ramen in front of her.

Smiling at him sheepishly, she slurped and spoke, "I'm alright, I was just training and lost track of time. I also meet another brooding bastard".

Confused Ayame shared a glance with her father and asked, "Brooding bastard".

"Ayame language", stated Teuchi. Turning back to Naruto he asked, " so who might this brooding bastard be".

"Father", ayame shouted. He shrugged, "I'm an adult".

Shaking her head, she went back to cleaning up, mumbling something about old people under her breath.

"I heard that", Teuchi shouted. He turned back to Naruto who just finished her second bowl. " So do we know this brooding bastard", he asked.

Slurping up her ramen she spoke, I don't think so and I forgot to get his name so he'll just be brooding bastard number two for now", as an after thought she stated, "gotta tell Sasuke he's got some major competition for that title".

Laughing he answered, "I'm sure he'll be angered by that. The last time you brought him here it seemed he was trying to make that his profession".

Laughing, they continued to talk well after closing time. "I gotta go old man, it's almost twelve and I have school tomorrow, see ya" laughed Naruto as she ran off.

Upon arriving home she took a quick shower and headed for bed this time remember to set her clock.

* * *

**_The next day_**

BRIIIIIINNNNNNNN, "Oof', untangling the sheets from her head sleepily, she looked at the clock, "I think this is becoming a common thing", she sighed picking herself up from the ground to start the day, "at least I'm not late".

Taking out one of the many orange track suit within the closet and a pair of underwear from her dresser drawer, she entered the bathroom. Stripping off her clothes and untying her hair, she entering the shower. Turned the knob and waiting for the water to turn hot to go under, she busied herself with getting rid of the knots in her hair.

Testing the water temperature with her hand, she deemed it ready. Closing her eyes and going under she relaxed, letting the water cascade over her developing body. Water droplets glittering over her skin as she moved to pick up the soap. Stepping back from the fall of the water, she soaped her body. Rinsing off, she repeated the process once more. Reaching down to her left she picked up the shampoo. Pouring a generous amount into her open palm, she lathered it on her hair. Bright golden curls now obscured by suds, she rubbed through her scalp.

Determining that she was finished she washed the suds out. Blonde curls now free of suds only to be lathered once more, this time by conditioner, washed through the tresses. Rinsing off one last time, she turned the knob and exited the shower, grabbing a thick fluffy towel from the nearby rack, she dried off.

Turning to the counter she picked up her under clothes. Putting on her underwear, she decide to go with bandage wraps for her chest today. Tightening the bandages, she place a black fitted shirt on over it and her orange track suit.

Drying off her hair and exiting the bathroom she threw the towel in the hamper, heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. "Ramen, Ramen, I'm gonna have my Ramen,", she sang. Filling a small pot with water she placed it on the stove.

Searching through her cupboard and taking out two ramen cups, moving the boiling water from the stove she poured them in the cups. Sitting the on the countertop, she move to get two band to put her hair up. Finding them she parted her hair and tied it up in two ponytails.

Figuring the ramen was finished by now, she moved back to the kitchen, quickly slurping up both cups and throwing them in the trash. Looking at the time it read eight thirty, strapping on her shuriken holster and hip pouch she moved to put on her sandals.

Exiting the house, looking towards the pathways she noticed the few civilians moving about. At one time she use to relish the idea of pranking them to get them to notice her, but for some reason she's been inclined less and less to the idea. "I mean I stilled love a good prank now and again, just not everyday as was usual anymore, meh this is what they probably call growing up, dattebane, he-he" she thought looking around.

Scaling the wall of her apartment, not feeling up to dealing with the glares and whispers so early in the morning, she jumped over the buildings heading towards the academy.

Catching sight of it in the distance, she hopped down to the ground. Hearing the sound of stamping feet and shouting from afar she moved out-of-the-way, walking and making sure to stay out of the middle of the pathway, not willing to be tramped this early into the day.

Looking back she spied a trail of dirt in the distance, walking faster unwilling to be caught in that, she rushed into the academy doors. Quickly moving through them and taking a seat next to Hinata. "Morning hinata", she smiled.

"Uh Morn...Morning Naruto chan", hinata replied, fingers pushing together and eyes lowered.

Slam

"I win" was the twin replies of Ino and Sakura.

"No", I win they shouted again.

"Troublesome, you both came in at the same time", came the lazy drawl of one Shikamaru Nara.

"Shut up", they both screeched.

"You should just ,munch munch, leave them Shikamaru, munch munch munch, you'll only get beat up if you don't", munch munch munch, spoke Chouji eating a bag of chips.

"He's right Shika", responded Naruto.

"You would know wouldn't you Naruto" taunted kiba.

"Shut it kibbles", growled Naruto. "Besides", she continued pointing, "they're halfway done".

"What's wrong forehead", taunted Ino, "mad cuz Sasuke only like pretty girls like me".

"Dream on piggy", Sakura replied smirking, "Sasuke likes a girl with class and that's obviously not you.

"Sometimes I almost feel pity for Uchiha san", came the soft voice of Shino.

"Who said that", shouted Kiba, neck craning around the class. " Naruto, you said that".

"I did not", she shouted offended.

"K..K..Kiba kun,, Naruto chan d...didn't say anything" said Hinata softly.

"I heard you", kiba shouted back having not heard hinata.

"It wasn't me dogbreath", Naruto screamed back.

Shikamaru lifting his head slightly off the desk turning to look at Shino opening one eye and peering at him, "Troublesome", he spoke resting his head back on the desk.

"munch munch munch munch"

"Idiots", stated Sasuke under his breath. However with Naruto's exceptional hearing from her tenant and Kiba's from being apart of the Inuzuka clan they were still able to hear the soft whisper.

"What was that you bastard", they replied in kind.

"Hn", he grunted.

"Why you", Kiba started. "Shut up you brats", shouted Iruka, "class is about to begin take your seats".

(To save time I'm just going to skip this part)

Riiiiiinnnnng

"Remember class graduations four days away, prepare yourself class dismissed", stated Iruka, "Oh, and remember no school until graduation, you may leave".

Watching as everyone exited the classroom, Naruto moved to speak to Iruka.

"Did you manage to complete the exercise yesterday Naruto", asked Iruka. Laugh nervously and rubbing her head Naruto spoke, " He-he uhhh something came up". Sighing he looked at her, "Naruto you have to practice to get better control of your chakra, I won't give you anything else until you get that".

Shoulders slumping she respond, "yes Iruka sensei". Brightening she ran off, "see you later, Iruka sensei I'm gonna visit hokage jiji".

Racing towards the hokage's tower she made it in record time, slamming open his office doors and running up to his desk she shouted, "Jiji, did you miss me"?

Smiling, having felt her chakra presence before she came through the doors he replied, "Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to, come to relieve an old man of his boredom.

Sitting in the seat at the side of his desk she proceeded to telling him about her week.

"That's some week you had and I hope you're practicing hard for the exams Naruto", smiled Sarutobi.

"Of course jiji, I better go it's getting late see you when I pass the exams", she shouted waving good-bye and leaving.

"Naruto you are meant for great things", thought Sarutobi.

Arriving home, she took a quick shower and ate a sandwich. Finishing up, she went to bed unconsciously thinking about brooding bastard number two as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Ja ne **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**March 12th 2014**

* * *

"It's painful", she thought, looking down from the hokage monument at the busy streets below, having spend almost her whole day there,the sun now low in the sky. Eyelids lowering, she smile wistfully, staring at a family of three as they went about their day. "I wonder what it's like to have a family".

Having been shunned from a young age, it's a wonder she was able to communicate with others. Chuckling she shook her head, as if it can even be called that. Being place in an orphanage since the age of two, the hokage being the one having taking care of her since birth, he just didn't have the time to take care of such a small child and keeping up with his duty as the hokage, it's not even surprising that she would have such thoughts.

Now, she was at least glad she was never beaten, but been ignored or glared at was just as bad. Only being glared at or ignore, having very little conversational time with the few who accepted her, it was reasonable enough to believe that she would be able unable to mingle with others well. Conceding to this fact it shouldn't be surprising that she would fall back on pranking to get attention be it good or bad.

Admitting to having never had a friend before, it wasn't up until the last year of the academy that she was finally able to make friends, she could admit that she wasn't as great as some thought she was at socializing.

Sasuke having been her first friend, even if he would never admit such a thing, so it was understandable if she didn't have too much to fall back on.

Lifting her head to the sky, she smiled, drawing her knees up to her chest, arms wrapping around them, basking in the warmth of sun.

She didn't know how long she stayed there thinking, she could have cared less, all she knew was that by the time she got up to move, she felt much better than she had when she came.

Turning around she jumped in surprise, "Sasuke", her brows furrowed, " what...why are you up here"?

"Hn, so this is where you were", he spoke, placing his hand in his pockets.

"Huh, you were looking for me", she asked.

"No", he shouted. Blushing lightly, he coughed, quickly composing himself, " I….was just taking a walk".

Standing there watching him, suddenly grinning, "suuuuuuure you were".

Grunting he spun on his heel, swiftly moving down the monument.

Laughing she ran up to catch him, "Okay okay, so you weren't looking for me …..you were inquiring about my whereabouts. Scowling he glared at her, laughing harder at the visible vein that appeared on his temple she spoke, "alright alright, you were doing neither,...you were just searching…..."turning his patented Uchiha glare on her, she wheezed out between her laughs, eyes tearing up and hands raised in surrender, "Okay I'm done, I'm done, I'll stop".

Smiling she placed her hands behind her head, looking at the sky in contentment having always felt at ease in Sasuke's presence for as long as she could remember. Sasuke being the closest person that could relate to her situation and understanding her pain of not having a family.

Coming down the end of the monument, he headed towards the training grounds. Following him, she broke out into laughter a few times, trying hard to calm herself, a small giggle coming out here and there.

Finally managing to bring herself under control, she took in her surroundings. Tall trees stood all around them, a natural occurrence in fire country, a wide open area, the ground bare of holes and the grass low, a perfect place for training.

Having not been paying attention she ran straight into his back, "Oof", rubbing her face she stepped back moving to stand in front of him, "sooooo, we came to train". Folding his arm across his chest he spoke, "Let me see you do the three basic techniques".

Staring at him in bewilderment, she asked why. Not seeing the point of performing them.

"Just hurry up and do it", he stated impatiently.

Pouting she began the handseals for the substitution jutsu, "sheesh, fine you pushy bastard".

"Kawarimi no Jutsu", she shouted, replacing herself with a log.

Performing the jutsu again, she came back to stand in front of him. Placing her hands together she went through another set of handseals, " Henge no Jutsu", she shouted once again, transforming into a perfect replica of the third hokage.

"Hn".

Reversing the transformation, she paused, "Hurry up and do the last jutsu" he demanded.

"Wait you bastard", she shouted. Breathing deeply and exhaling, she went through the handseals, " Bunshin no Jutsu".

Waiting as the smoke cleared, they both watched as a deadly pale clone stood, wobbling slightly. They stood, watching as it dispelled after six seconds.

Turning to her he spoke, " that's better than those things you do in class are".

"They are not things", she stated angrily, "their clones".

Staring at her he spoke, "Riggght", he said sarcastically.

Watching her pout, he turned back to the place the clone dispersed from, "Well whatever, It doesn't change the fact that it was better. What did you do"?

"Huh, oh, Iruka sensei has been teaching me chakra control exercises to help me do the clone jutsu", she told him.

"Narrowing his eyes he spoke, " Chakra control exercises", he questioned having already done the leaf concentration exercise himself, but knowing there were a few different control exercises, "How far have you gotten with the controls exercises and how much do you know and how long were you working on them"?, he demanded.

Placing her hand in front of her face she counted on her fingers, " Uhh let's see, I just finished the leaf concentration practice yesterday, I was practicing it for five days, ummmm I'm suppose to start the tree climbing exercise today.

Confused he looked to her, "tree climbing, you idiot, who doesn't know how to climb a tree".

Sputtering she spoke, "not like that, with your feet, Iruka sensei said, tree climbing practice is a training method used to gain more skill with chakra control".

Scratching her head she looked at him, " ummm he said, you have to focus a certain amount of chakra to the bottom of your feet, and ….Jutting out her lip and placing her hands on her waist she thought, "what was that other part ummmmmm".

"Oh yeah", she stated, smashing her fist into the palm of her hand, "he said, if the chakra is too little you'll fall of and if it's too much you'll be pushed away, he also said it's better if you run up instead of walking", she spoke looking at him and nodding.

Turning away from her he faced the tree, "hey bastard, what are you doing"?

Glancing at her from the corner of his eyes he moved forward, attention shifting back to the tree.

Right foot raised in front of the left he moved, her eyes still watching him as he closed the distance between him and the tree. Step after step he took gaining speed along the way until he was sprinting forward.

Coming to the base of the tree he kept moving, never stopping or slowing down in his quest towards the tree.

'Thunk'

Right leg pushing again the bark, the muscles in his leg flexing as he tried to find purchase on the tree he moved. Propelling himself from the ground, trying to gain momentum, his left leg came in contact with the bark unconsciously pushing more chakra to his feet.

'Crack'

Giving way, the bark caved in, his foot sinking in then being thrown back. Surprised at the sudden push he flew back, body ready to make contact with the ground. However, as luck would have it, having not gotten to far he was easily able to twist his body into an upright position, landing on his feet and skidding back a few inches.

Narrowing his eyes he stood up straight, eyes on the small dent in the tree, scowling at the short distance he was able to placed between himself and the tree.

Craning his neck around, boredom written all over his face he spoke, "We'll be training here to get better control. Even we don't complete the exercise by tomorrow for the exams, your control should be a least good enough for the clone to last the few seconds it needs to get a passing mark".

Facing the tree once more, he took out a kunai, "It'll help us mark our progress, hurry up usuratonkachi".

Turning to stand before a nearby tree, she took out her kunai, breathing in she poured out her chakra to the soles of her feet. Determined to at least make it halfway up the tree, she began.

Dropping to her hands and knees she panted, head bowed as she struggled to bring air back into her lungs. A few meters to her left sat Sasuke, chest heaving with every breathe and sweat glistening on both their skin.

Raising her head, she looked forward at the tree-lined with slash marks. Staring at the highest slash mark, one-third of the way there she sighed, "I hardly got anywhere".

Glancing from the corner of her eyes she looked to Sasuke's tree, staring at his highest mark, above one-third of the tree but also lower than the halfway mark of the tree.

"It's higher than my mark", she pouted angrily.

It was Naruto who received the information about tree climbing from Iruka. Shouldn't it be Naruto who understood what was said best. Shouldn't it be Naruto who got the furthest. Yet, kneeling there, staring at both trees, it's was easy to discern who was closer to the top.

I won't lose to you Sasuke, I'll prove that I'm just as good as you are. I won't be left behind.

Gripping her kunai she moved to run up the tree once more.

"Oi, idiot".

Stumbling she faced him, " What was that bastard"?

"It's late, graduations tomorrow", he said standing slowly while jerking his head at the sky.

"Huh", peering at the sky as if she hadn't known the sun had set, she gazed at the darken sky. "When had it gotten so late".

"We should head home for now, but before that perform the clone jutsu".

"She might not have gotten very high but her chakra control should be a bit better. She only needs to let the clone last for at least a few seconds until she gets graded.

Puzzled, she perform the jutsu.

Gazing at the clearing smoke they watched as a deadly pale clone stood, wobbling slightly but catch itself and standing straight. Waiting and counting they watched on as the clone lasted a full twenty seconds before it dispelled.

Eyes widening in surprise, Naruto gaped.

Snorting, Sasuke turned stuffing his hand in his pockets ready to head home, "Close your mouth dope, you'll catch flies like that, he smirked.

Mouth snapping shut with a click she looked to him, "Your chakra control seem a bit better, if you could get the clone to last as long as it did just now while standing up straight you just might pass usuratonkachi ….might".

Bubbling in excitement, she laughed to giddy to really pay attention to the insult he added to his statement. "I did it, but I still don't know why you wanted me to do all three jutsus it's not like we'll be tested on all".

"It's better to be prepared", he told her.

"Whatever at least I got it".

"If you call that getting it".

Skipping around him she turned, holding down one eyelid and longing out her tongue she smiled, "Just you wait Sasuke, I'm going to pass the exams and before you know it I'll pass you", she shouted as she ran from the training grounds, presumable to her home to eat and rest up for the exams tomorrow morning.

Snorting in amusement that she, the dead last would beat him, the top of the class he spoke, "As if you could ever beat me dope".

Smirking he headed home, all the while thinking about how tomorrow will be his first step towards his goal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Graduation Exams

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We will now start with the final exam, when your name is called please proceed to the testing area. The final test will be on the clone jutsu".

"The clone jutsu", Naruto thought screaming in her mind, "I was only able to do the clone jutsu once and it still looked pale. What am I going to do if I get it wrong and fail. Shutting her eyes and leaning over her desk, she balled her fist, remembering her two failed attempt at passing the exams. "No am going to pass the exams, there's no way I'm going to fail again", she thought determination reflecting in her eyes.

Opening her eyes she sat up straight, shifting to look around the class seeing the many students sitting down proudly with their head bands. Sweat dropping she thought, " How long was I thinking".

"Uzumaki Naruto", called out Mizuki a fake smile plastered on his face, hatred shining bright in his eyes.

Heart leaping into her throat, she walked towards the examining room, trying to ignore the man who she knew hated her with a passion.

Standing in the center of the room, she breathed in deeply. Performing the handseals slowly, she closed her eyes focusing, praying, hoping against all odds that she would be able to do this one jutsu correctly, even if it's only for today.

"Bunshin no Jutsu".

Opening her eyes slowly, she waited with bated breath, her heart beating so quickly and loudly she was almost positive the instructors were able to hear it.

After what felt like years to her, the smoke finally cleared. There stood her clone still a deadly pale, but standing strong not wobbling in the slightest.

Shaking slightly, she turned to Iruka hoping that with this she would be able to pass.

Staring at her with a blank look, causing her to shift uncertainly, he suddenly smiled, "Despite it being so pale it's still standing strong so…..you pass".

Handing her a headband the clone dispelling in the background neither taking notice. Naruto, because of her staring at her head band having finally passed and Iruka because of his joy of finally seeing her daughter, all in but blood finally pass.

Having said that neither took notice of the burning hatred that gleamed in Mizuki's eyes as he tried to stare a hole through Naruto.

Smiling brilliantly at Iruka she spoke, "Thank you, Iruka sensei".

"Your welcome, Naruto", he said as he watched her skip out of the room and entered the almost empty classroom.

"Ino Yamanaka".

Passing Naruto as she entered the exam room she gawked, "that baka was able to pass".

Walking outside head band situated proudly around her neck.

"Naruto you passed", asked Kiba moving closer towards her, surprised that she was able graduate.

"Of course dog breath, was there ever any doubt", she spoke having already forgotten her earlier episode.

"Riggght", he spoke walking away.

Moving away from the crowd, not longing to continue to listen to the many whispers about her person and how they shouldn't have allowed her to graduate.

She ran towards Ichiraku's, unwilling to allow their hateful words to ruin her day.

"Hey old man four large pork miso ramen", she said unable to stop smiling.

"Naruto", he smiled, pausing as he noticed the headband tied around her neck. Eyes widening he breathed out happily, "you passed, congratulations Naruto".

Beaming at him she grinned, "Thanks old man".

"Ayame, bring four large pork miso ramen over here", he spoke looking to the back where she was fixing the ramen.

"Come to celebrate your passing?", he questioned, turning back to her as her helped Ayame place the bowls on the table.

"Congratulations Naruto".

Picking up her chopsticks she happily dug in, "Yep I finally passed", she slurped, jabbing her thumb towards her headband.

Quickly inhaling her ramen like the bottomless pit that she was,she set the empty bowls back on the table top.

Turning around in her seat bubbling with laughter, she hopped from her seat.

"You're going already"? Questioned Ayame.

Shifting to face the older girl, grinning for all she was worth, she spoke, "I'm going to visit Hokage jiji, to show him my headband".

Turning around, she ran off, preferring to go through the village streets, and not hop over the buildings to showcase her passing, dodging and step siding the many civilians and ninjas, not really caring about the whispers today she rushed to the hokage's tower.

Upon finally reaching the tower she flashed through the halls, twisting and turning hall upon hall and never stopping in her run even as the ninjas within the tower told her to stop. Skidding to a halt as she approached the hokages office, a blinding grin lighting up her face as she slammed the door open.

Sitting up in surprise, eyebrows raised as if to ask a question, Sarutobi spoke, "Naruto"?

Quickly moving towards the desk and closing the door, lest she be dragged out by the angry secretary she laughed, showing him her headband, "Look jiji I passed, dattebane".

Sliding his paperwork to the side, "THANK HEAVEN, FINALLY A DISTRACTION FROM…."cutting his eyes to the side, glaring at the evil abomination that was, "Paperwork", he sneered in his mind, glaring death at the papers, hoping that it would be enough to set it ablaze.

"Umm jiji?", spoke Naruto sweat dropping at the obvious malice being directed at the papers, even wondering herself how were they not ashes by now.

Seeing that the papers had yet to burst into flames, he sighed. Dragging his eyes from the 'EVIL', he smiled looking at her with grandfatherly affection, " Of course my girl, have a seat. Once you put your mind to something, I knew you would be able to accomplish it. I'm proud of you Naruto".

Blushing in embarrassment from being praised, she slouched in her chair, ducking her head and smiling, a sincere smile. The type of smile only reserved for those she has within her circle. The small few that saw her for who she was, "Thanks jiji".

Staring at the young girl he smiled wistfully, thinking about how things could have been, he frowned, "if not for…..

"Jiji", Naruto questioned breaking him out of his thoughts.

Eyes softening, he smiled, "It's nothing Naruto, so are you going to tell me about your day".

Sitting up in her chair, she proceeded to tell him all about the last few days leading up to the graduation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5:56pm within the clearing

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That bastard had better not be late", said Naruto, standing in the dark clearing, with the moon as her only source of light. Making the shadows of the tree stand out, it was almost as if the darkness wanted to swallow her whole.

'Crack'

"Who's there", she spoke, her hand reaching towards her shuriken pouch and pulling out a kunai. Shifting into a somewhat sloppy taijutsu stance, kunai in front of her, she readied herself, preparing to take down whomever it was hiding within the shadows of the trees.

A bandage leg with blue shinobi sandals came into view. "Humph, if I was an enemy ninja you would have died before you were able to pull out that kunai", spoke a stern, cold but familiar voice.

Calming her heartbeat and relaxing out of her stance, she placed her kunai back within her pouch, hands going to rest on her hip, "Finally you're here".

Moving into sight, features hardened into that regularly placed cold and arrogant, emotionless mask he stopped, three feet away from her.

"Will you tell me about the two houses", she questioned. Focusing on him, she straightened up, know from the feeling he was giving off that to him, this was a serious matter.

A matter in which to share with a close friend or relative. Something Naruto knew she was neither, having only just met him a few days ago. Now don't get her wrong, she knew she wasn't as smart as Shikamaru or Sakura but she could at least say she was better than Kiba and Choji, not that the latter was all that bad. Besides she was a hands on person, she learned from doing.

"Forget friend or family I don't even know his name", she thought in astonishment, unable to believe that he would be willing to speak to her, a complete stranger. When she, Naruto Uzumaki, known for her openness would never actually speak about her own life, whether it be a stranger or friend, the latter not being for a lack of trust, but just unable to do so.

Determination settling onto her features and her eyes soften, understanding filtering upon her face she spoke, " You don't….have tell to me….if...you don't want to".

Staring at her with a strange sort of pensiveness he frowned closing his eyes, "I have already given my word to you that I would tell you", turning slightly so that his shoulder-blade aligned itself with her front, he opened his eyes halfway, now looking more than a bit exhausted. Clearly not physical exhaustion but mental.

Folding his arms across his chest he began, "You may as well make yourself comfortable this might be a bit lengthy".

_** *You may skip reading this part, this is just the run through of the hyuga clan***_

Watching as she sat cross-legged on the ground he started, " As you may have known the hyuga clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan. Our kekkei genkai, it gives us extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in our bodies.

"The hyuga clan is separated into two parts the main house and the branch house". Here he snorted, " According to the main house it protects the secrets of the Byakugan from outsiders".

Tilting her head she started to question what he meant by his last statement".

Holding out one of his hands in the universal stop sign he continue, "Let me finish and any questions that may not have been understood I will answer afterwards".

Seeing her nod, he picked up where he had left off, "The main house runs the family while the branch house protects it". Emotionless mask, breaking for just a second before it was just as quickly put back into place, but not without Naruto seeing a trickle of hatred and a few other emotions flash across his face first. "All members of the branch house are branded with a curse seal upon the third birthday of the heir to the main house. This seal gives the Main house members absolute control over the branch members, because they can destroy the branch members' brain cells with a simple handseal".

Paying close attention her reactions and watching as horror surfaced over her features he finished up his explanation, "It also causes great pain to punish the members of the branch house. This very same seal also makes sure the secrets of the hyuga's Byakugan are safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies. Members of the branch house are essentially servants, simply because of birthing order or heritage".

_*** History review over***_

Silence rain in the clear for a few long moments.

Contemplating what to say, knowing that she would usually blurt off the first thing that came to her mind, she spoke uncertainly, "What….What...What house are you from".

Turning to face her fully, his face hardening even more and his cold aura increasing, if that was even possible he smirked, "The branch house".

'Snap'

Turning their heads in the direction of the noise the waited.

'Crunch'

Looking in the trees, they watched as a shadow moved along the branches quickly.

"A person", they thought.

"Stay here I'll", he began.

"Oh no you won't bastard, I'm coming with you", she whispered furiously, outraged that he would even think about leaving her behind.

Pinching his brow in frustration he spoke, "Listen, you are just an academy student there…

"I can help if there's trouble", she whispered angrily, "and even if you go, I'll just follow you anyways".

Breathing out deeply, a scowl appearing on his usually blank face he spoke, "We don't have time for this. Fine, come. However, if anything happens to you, it was your own fault".

Smiling at him, she moved to follow him as they went closer to the noise from where they could make out a shadowed form.

Moving closer, the person landed on the ground in the center of the clearing. Light now shining from above over the person, they were able to see the apparently 'male profile'.

"Mizuki Sensei", shouted Naruto walking out in the open, Neji right behind her, hands dropped to his side.

Turning his head in surprise, figuring out that he'd been caught, he got into a defensive stance. Neji narrowed his eyes. Zoning in on who'd called him, he noted it was just the 'demon brat' and some 'unnamed hyuga brat'.

Straightening up he forced a smile on his face. The smile turning a bit malice before it went back to normal.

Eyes locked on the so-called instructor, hoping that the shadows concealed his movements, Neji reached into his shuriken pouch for a kunai.

"Naruto", Mizuki smiled.

To shocked that it was her teacher who they thought was an enemy, that she failed to notice the large scroll strapped to his back. Neji however, took in everything as well as the signs of aggression.

'Thunk'

All heads in the clearing snapped towards the sound.

"Iruka/ Iruka sensei", Stated/shouted Mizuki and Naruto.

Looking over the clearing, eyes locking on Naruto and the hyuga child, confusion swept over his face, "Naruto what are you doing out here", he spoke, nearly shouting from his perch on top of the tree branch.

"Huh", now it was Naruto's turn to be confused, 'Whaddya mean Iruka sensei. Turning to Neji, who she still deemed as 'brooding bastard number two' she pointed at him, "I was with him".

"Naruto you two need leave, Mizuki's a traitor, he stole the forbidden scroll...", started Iruka.

"Enough of this", stated Mizuki. Turning to face Naruto a plan, watching as the hyuga boy stepped closer to her, he smirked, "Don't listen to him he probably fell on his way here and hit his head, why don't you", he spoke only to be cut of by Iruka, "Don't listen to him, he's lying".

"Oh, I'm lying am I", spoke Mizuki glancing at Iruka.

Eyes shifting back towards Naruto he continued, a malice smile coming upon his face. Moving to stand halfway in front of her, his body easing itself into the familiar stance of the hyuga clan, Neji readied himself for any incoming attack.

Continuing as if nothing at all happened just now, Mizuki smirked, "Humph, I'll tell you who's really lying. They've been lying to you your whole life".

Eyes widening, now realizing what Mizuki planned to do Iruka moved. Four shuriken whizzed through the air heading straight for their target only to be knocked away with a kunai upon reaching their destination.

"Is that the best you've got Iruka, I'm disappointed", laughed Mizuki. Turning quickly, he deflected a fifth shuriken. Narrowing his eyes at the direction it came from, he sneered, "helping the demon brat are you boy".

Watching as confusion flash across his face Mizuki laughed. Launching kunai's at Iruka to keep him away he spoke, "Naruto, there was a decree twelve years ago".

Looking at Mizuki from her place behind Neji, she swallowed, "what decree?"

Smirking "The one that Iruka's trying to hide from you even now, he'd do anything to shut me up".

Standing there anxiously, not sure if she should continue questioning him, she asked anyway, "what..what is this decree? Why does everyone else know about it?"

Getting angry now at this stalling game he was play Iruka moved, weaving through the kunai's towards Mizuki to intercept him, beginning a fierce taijutsu battle, the scroll straps coming loose in their scuffle. Dodge a gab for his pelvis, Mizuki slammed his fist into Iruka's ribcage breaking a few bones along the way.

Body bending, mouth opening into a silent scream, Iruka coughed up blood.

"Iruka sensei", Naruto shouted moving to go around Neji. Pushing her back behind him he spoke, "Stay still, there's no way a newly academy graduate could ever hope to beat a chunin".

"Then what do you expect me to do, wait here and watch Iruka sensei get killed.

"No, I expect you to wait here for an opening" he stated calmly, staring at the scroll on the ground. Squinting slightly at the peeled edges, looking as if it was opened and then sloppily closed back.

Smiling in satisfaction, Mizuki added chakra to his next hit, smashing his open palm into Iruka chest, watching as the man was flung back into a tree. Hearing a sickening crunch as his back made contact with the bark, not minding the few bruised he got from their fight, he turned back to Naruto, senses still open for Iruka, "The degree is no one can tell you, the nine tailed fox is inside you", her heart skipped a beat but he continued on, "The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body, you are the nine tailed fox", he laughed maliciously.

Two pairs of eyes widened in disbelief, unable to believe such a thing. Trembling where she stood, eyes vacant and thoughts flying, she thought back to the many cruel whispers from the villagers.

"That enough Mizuki", shouted Iruka, standing back on his feet and driving Mizuki back away from the scroll despite his injuries.

Staring at her shaking form, thoughts flowing throughout his mind Neji pondered, eyes unconsciously moving to the now unguarded scroll.

Running, he quickly picked it up, watching from the corner of his eyes as Iruka was once again pushed away after delivering a hard blow to Mizuki's jaw, Mizuki moved towards him.

Determination settling in, he knew about seals because of the curse mark on his forehead, looking towards Naruto even if he had not known her for very long, he was at least able to tell the difference between a kunai and a scroll, he wouldn't hold it against her if she held the demon or not, so with that in mind, he quickly tossed the scroll to her, "run", he shouted, as he pivoted on his feet and dropped into the gentle fist stance.

Catching the scroll, she stood there still shocked at the revelation she just received. Understanding now dawning on her as to the reason why she was treat the way she was.

Shoulders shaking in laughter Mizuki stopped, uncaring of the blood stains on his clothing, "You actually believe you can't beat me boy".

Saying nothing but a quick run to Naruto, Neji moved. Twisting on her feet Naruto moved, dashing through the trees, trying to forget what she was just told. Tears unknowingly gathering in her eyes, she tripped over a tree root, the scroll falling and unravelling partly.

Sniffing, she gathered herself to her feet, stumbling slightly. Falling to her knees besides the scroll she thought, "_They think I'm the demon, that I'm some beast, some failure, a murder._

Bending down to the scroll, tears mercilessly falling, "_Is that all they think about me, but...but..I'm I'm not THAT ...I'M NARUTO and I..I..am"_.

"Huh" she started, rubbing her eyes and reading the scroll, "kage Bunshin no jutsu".

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Back with Neji, Iruka and Mizuki**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Spitting out a glob of blood Mizuki frowned, one arm dangling uselessly at his side. "Damn brat, die", he shouted rushing towards a downed Neji.

'Whizz'

Jumping back from the kunai and watching as it embedded itself into the trunk of the tree, he sneered, "I see the demon brat back".

Lifting his head off the ground, blood dribbled down his chin. Struggling back to his feet, Neji spoke, "Why did you come back"?

Moving to stand in front of him, she glanced at him and winced. Looking at the many tears and blood stains lining his once pristine clothing. Turning her face back towards Mizuki, but not before he was able to see her red puffy eyes, still glistening a little with tears.

Whispering softly he spoke, "You are who you are, to me you are Naruto, not some big demonic monster fox. All I see standing in front of me now is a young girl, fighting for whats right".

Wobbling towards them, Iruka breathed out softly in a pained voice, "He's right, you ARE Naruto, you never were nor will be the kyubi. You are Naruto genin of konohagakure".

Hunching over, tears once again coming to her eyes she choked out, "Thank you".

"Humph whatever, you two are useless right now, so that only leave me and the demon brat", Mizuki chuckled cruelly.

Straightening up, features lighting up with her resolve, she placed her hands in a cross seal, "Kage Bunshin no jutsu".

'poof'

Three pairs of eyes widened with surprise, staring at the mass array of clones within the clearing. Hundreds upon hundreds of clones stood, all staring at Mizuki.

"Get ready for a beat down", a few shouted, another fifty finished, "Because Naruto Uzumaki is coming".

Charging at him all as one, the first forty or so clones being dispelled quickly, Mizuki fending for himself pretty well considering his broken arm and bruises, until the inevitable happened, they finally got through. Despite the sloppy taijutsu, she was able to overwhelm him with numbers.

Dispelling the jutsu, she staring at the twitching bloodied mass on the hard ground, "I think I over did it", she laughed sheepishly rubbing her head.

Shoulders slumping in exhaustion, Iruka patted her head, "You did well Naruto". Shaking his head at her in awe, thinking to himself, "_To learn That jutsu in just those few moments, amazing"._

'Thunk'

Tense to fight, but knowing they would be unable to do much they waited.

"Anbu", they thought relaxing.

"Hello there Naruto, it seems you've had a hard night'.

"Jiji/ Hokage sama", they shouted.

"I thank you all for your hard work tonight, in keeping the village secrets safe", he stated.

"Of course jiji".

"Hai, hokage sama".

"I'll want a report from all of you separately later but it's best if you two head to the hospital, whilst we deal with the traitor and Naruto you may come see me when you wish", he stated walking away.

Absentmindedly watching as Mizuki was pick up and carried of by the Anbu, Iruka being carted off to the hospital by himself for treatment. Neji having refused, specifying that he was alright and nothing was broken, just a few bruises and shallow cuts that could be treated at home. Standing in the clearing now alone the two settled into an uncomfortable silence.

Hands clenched in the jacket of her tracksuit, Naruto spoke voice trembling slightly, "Your...You're still here...even...even after..."?

Sighing he spoke, "I already told you, you are Naruto. I do not care if you have the Kyubi", she flinched, "sealed in you. It is of no concern".

"It.. It really doesn't matter".

"No".

Staring down at her feet, she smiled, "You know, I never got you name", she spoke raise her head and looking to him.

Emotionless mask back in place despite his tattered appearance, he spoke, turning around to head home, "Hyuga, Neji hyuga".

Smiling to herself already trying to put tonight's occurrence behind her, she spoke, moving to head home herself, "Neji Hyuga". Laughing to herself, she shouted, "bye Neji teme".

"We will meet again soon Naruto", thought Neji staring at the moon.

* * *

**Well as you've notice I made Mizuki a bit stronger because I thought he was to pathetic in cannon with him being a chunin and all. I thought if he was thinking about betraying the village that he would have trained to get stronger and all that. And Naruto technically didn't defeat Mizuki on her own he was already injured from Iruka and Neji. Likewise Neji was only able to do the amount of damage he did because of Mizuki's fight with Iruka. Iruka was a bit weak because I thought if he was an academy instructor he would have slacked off a little or gotten lazy.**

**Anyways Please review, I would love to read the comments for this chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Naruto has already had her talk with the Hokage about the fox but she might still suffer from insecurities.**

* * *

"Face the camera kid", spoke a voice from behind the camera, sounding as if the person wanted to be anywhere than there at that moment.

"he-he, I wonder what he would have done had I showed up like I planned. Oh well, jiji would have probably made me take the picture over anyways. No need to sit here twice", she thought. A smirk crept upon her face, "that doesn't mean I can't prank jiji later, he".

Not needing to be told twice she raised her head and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokages Office

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring at the picture of Naruto's registration form Sarutobi smiled, "If only you knew how much you looked like your parents Naruto".

Directly in front of him sat said girl, "So what do you think about my picture jiji. It's great isn't it he-he". Rub her hand under her nose, she jab her thumb towards her chest, "You should remember this day, because this day placed Naruto Uzumaki one step closer towards her goal of hokage, dattebane".

Chuckling and handing the form over to the nameless chunin besides him, he spoke,"Yes Naruto, it's a nice picture and I'll be sure to remember this day".

'Slam'

Every eye within the room turned towards the sound, "Old man I challenge you", shouted a childish voice.

Standing within the doorway was a boy at one hundred and twenty eight point eight centimeters in height. Covering the boys short spiked brown hair was a gray helmet, an orange frowning face decorated the right side of the helmet, as a red circle decorated the left and a hole at the top that allowed some of his hair to stick out.

Looking at his attire, he wore a yellow shirt with the konoha's symbol on the front in red, gray shorts and if you asked Naruto her opinion, she would say a ridiculously long blue scarf that even she could see was a safety hazard for someone of his stature.

She watched as he ran forward, tripping over the long scarf, "I'm going to defeat you and become the fifth Hokage aahhh".

Sweating dropping, she chuckled a little. From the corner of her eyes she saw the hokage glance at her, turning her head in his direction she shrugged thinking, _"Hey, it not everyday you see children challenging the strongest person in the village_".

Raising his eyebrow at her as if to say,What about you?, having already know what she was thinking.

_"Hey, "I'll have you know, sometimes I need a different form of entertainment than pranking,_ "she thought turning back to the boy still laying on the floor.

"I need a vacation", murmured Sarutobi, watching as his grandson moaned on the ground.

Kneeling on the ground holding his head, they waited for him to speak, "Something tripped me".

_"Yeah, that ridiculously long scarf_", thought Naruto snickering, "_I can't believe you didn't notice, huh" ?_

Standing in the previously occupied doorway, was an elder man wearing a blue bandanna with a konoha metal plate stitched into it. A navy blue pants and shirt adorned his body and to finish it off he wore a pair of circular black shades. "Gah. Are you okay honorable grandson"? And by the way there's nothing for you to trip on, it pretty flat".

Smiling to herself, Naruto stood up to leave, "bye jiji". Turning towards the door she stopped, staring at the finger pointed in her face. "Alright, you're the one that tripped me aren't you", the newly dubbed brat spoke.

Smiling sweetly at the child, contradicting the large vein on her forehead, she spoke patiently. Bending down and retrieve the end of the long scarf she held it up in his face, swinging it back and forth, "This, this long blue piece of cloth, is what you tripped on".

Straightening up, about ready to leave, she took one step forward. "Liar, you tripped me and you know it stupid".

Spinning around and grabbing the annoying brat by his clothes, ready to introduce him to her fist and why it is you should not lie to Naruto Uzumaki, she raised her hand.

"Hey you, take your hands off of him right now, he's the honorable grandson of the honorable third Hokage", spoke, who she named 'the weirdo' wanting to wear sunglasses inside. Fist still raised she watched the brat smirk, "What's the matter, I thought you was going to hit me. Afraid because the third Hokage's my grandfather" ?

Trying desperately to keep her eye from twitching, she slugged the brat, "I don't care if he's your grandmother, dattebane".

'Thump'

Moving around the brat sprawled on the ground, she left, completely ignoring the sputtering man behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx O.o xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Now where to go_", she thought walking through an empty street.

_"Huh",_ turning around she twitched, staring at would have looked like a bundle of clothes, had it not been for the feet she was clearly able to see. Not to mention, she heard the cloth rustle seconds before she turned. "_Even if I had fall for this, I would have still went and checked it. I mean who'd leave laundry out here, in the middle of a road",_ she thought, "_It's probably best if I just try to ignore him, maybe he'll get tired"._

Walking away, she pretended not to notice anything out of the ordinary, listening as he got up to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx O.o' xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twitching with each step she took, her patience have since left her after he followed her for the last two blocks, she turned to him, "I know you're there". Squinting her eyes at the sight of him holding up a cloth that matched fence, yet holding it horizontally, while the fence was clearly vertical, she thought, _"Is he serious"._

Lowering the cloth he spoke, "hehehe saw through my disguise did you, the rumors about you are true".

Stiffening, her mind inadvertently going to the fox, she looked around.

"Hey".

Jumping in surprise at the shout, she focused her attention back on him, "I ask if I could be your apprentice and you my trainer".

Staring at him in confusion, having thought he would have heard the things spoken about her or him knowing about the fox she spoke, "Adda". She thought back to what Mizuki said, _"There was a decree twelve years ago...twelve years ago….So no one under twelve...no like…..probably fourteen should know". She grimaced, "No one was suppose to know, not even me, but now both me AND neji teme knows"._

'Click'

Looking at the fingers snapping in her face, she waited for him to stop. A vein appear on her head after a whole minute passed and he still hadn't realize he had her attention.

"I'm listening", she shouted.

"hehe, oh, anyways so will you be my trainer boss".

Jerking at the word, she looked to him, "boss"?

"Yeah ur the boss, boss boss boss", he chanted enthusiastically.

Rubbing her head, she spoke, "I guess there's no help it". Grinning to him, she declare, "I'll help you, dattebane, give it all you've got".

"Alright", he shouted pumping his fist in the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ^_^ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Huh"_, she thought.

Rising from her seat on the log, next to konohamaru, she turned, "I've found you". Looking at the man she passed on her way out of the door to the hokage's office, she frowned, already able to tell from his poister that he was one those people that thought she was the demon. Having no need to remove his sunglasses to know that he was glaring at her coldly.

Jumping down from his perch on the branch and land a few feet from them, he spoke, "So honorable grandson, time to go home".

She watched as konohamaru shook his head vehemently, "No way, I'm learning how to beat my grandfather so I can become hokage. Don't get in my way".

Regarding him as he slowly approached them, her eyes narrowed, opting to just tune him out.

"Transform", shouted konohamaru, altering his body to that of a beautiful woman, "hm, like my jutsu", he giggled out in a seductive purr.

Watching as his so called trainer blushed bright red, she thought, "_Pervert, konoha is loaded with those it seems_".

Listening to him as he sprouted nonsense to konohamaru, she clenched her teeth.

"Kage bushin no jutsu".

Filling the small clearing with clones, they all faced him, watching as he got into a stance, "ready", she heard him whispered.

So focused on him was she, that she didn't notice the person standing a few paces behind her. "Transform", she shouted, smiling as his mouth dropped open, still not noticing the person behind her and the uncontrollable twitch they seemed to have developed, she and her clones moved to hang on him.

"Gahh".

Blood spurted from his nose as he flew some distance away from her and her clones. Dispersing the jutsu, she laughed, "gotcha with my harem jutsu".

Sitting down with Konohamaru, she spoke to him about how to really achieve his goal. How there is no such thing as a short cut when striving to be hokage. Waving him off as he left, having declared himself her rival, she moved to go.

"Is that what you do with your spare time", spoke a familiar cold voice.

Jumping slightly, she spun around to face the owner of said voice, "Neji teme, how long were you here"? Her voice going from surprised to embarrassment.

"Long enough", he spoke, staring at her emotionlessly, watching as she flinched lightly. Sighing, he frowned, his eyes boring into hers, "Don't use that jutsu anymore, that one you called harem jutsu".

Looking at him indignantly, not believing that he had the nerve to tell her what to do, she replied, "You can't tell me…", she trailed off, looking at his eyes.

"Don't use that jutsu anymore, you're not understanding the consequences of you're actions yet", he repeated, his voice once again going cold.

Furring her brows at him, she nodded to him hesitantly, watching as he turned on his heel to walk away.

Standing there, deciding on what to do, after only a few seconds, she moved to go after him.

_"For some reason I think it would be a bad idea to ask him about the branch house_", she thought.

"Neji teme", she started, waiting until she had his attention, once she saw his eyes glance at her she began, "Anno, you said you had a mission with your teammates and instructor, what...Cutting her off before she could finish, he spoke, "I cannot give out information regarding a mission".

Pouting, she looked at him, "You really need to loosen up, dattebane or else you're going to grow wrinkles and gray hairs early".

Snorting, he spoke, lips twitching slightly with amusement, "I appreciate your concern, but I am quite fine, thank you".

Eyes twinkling with excitement of almost getting him to smile, she bounced lightly with each step, "That's what you say now, you won't be saying that when you actually get them".

"I have already told, I am quite fine and will be for a very long time. It is my Fate…..", he trailed off, watching as she mimicked him. Fixing her hand to copy a yapping mouth and moving it about.

Staring at her with a deadpan expression, he waited until she noticed that he wasn't talking anymore.

Finally realizing she could no longer hear his voice, she turned to him, laughing sheepishly as she realized he was looking at her. Coughing slightly, she spoke, "I don't really believe in fate. I believe we make our own choices and fate is what we make it to be, not what it makes us to be.

Frowning at what he thought was a native way of thinking, remembering all his past experiences and his lost, her spoke, "Fate is decided at birth".

"You've said that before", she huffed, folding her arms and pouting.

"It", he continued looking at her imploringly, "can not be changed.

"Yes it can", she stated determinedly.

"My father was killed, because of the fact that he was apart of the branch house", he shouted out, unintentionally giving out information that he otherwise would not have.

Eyes widening in shock, she stopped, "There's no way".

Spinning around to face her, he spoke, his voice darkening, "One time ago I thought there was no way, but it happened anyway".

Naruto shook her head, eyes closing out of habit with the movement, "but that can't be true, it couldn't have happened like that".

Getting angry at her constant denial of the true, he turned his back to her, "My father was killed when I was four. Around that time, konoha and kumogakure sign a peace treaty. Konoha signed the treaty solely thinking about putting the past behind them. However, to Kumogakure the treaty only served as a means into konoha and a way to lower the villages guard, so a ninja of Kumogakure could steal the secrets of the Byakugan".

"Hinata was the one they tried to abduct", he continued without any care or sympathy, hearing her gasp, but still refusing to face her, "It was a failed attempt, Hiashi, the clan head, intervened and killed the man".

"When kumogakure learned of this, they demanded Hiashi's body as compensation as was the agreement in the treaty".

"But he wasn't in the wrong, they try to take Hinata", he heard her exclaimed angrily behind him.

Neji stared ahead at the trees, his face emotionless but his body tensed in anger, "Despite what may have been wrong or not, the treaty had already been signed".

"Jiji would have never agreed to that", she pressed. Recalling the time when the forbidden scroll was stolen, he easy deduced who this jiji was, having heard her call the Hokage this multiple times that night.

"What ever you may think, my father was still killed. Hizashi, my father, was Hiashi's twin brother, born only a few minutes after Hiashi, thus he was branded with the seal".

"So Hiashi, the clan head, is you're uncle, right"? she stated.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, fists clenching at his sides, he gritted out, "Yes, that man is my uncle. The very same uncle that sent his younger brother to take his place and die".

Hearing shifting behind him but not bothering to turn around, knowing that there was no one besides the two of them in the clearing. Feeling her presence directly behind him now, instead of the few feet that separated them mere seconds ago, he closed his eyes, soaking in her presence but unable to let himself completely relax after years putting up this font.

A heavy silence reign, only broken by the rustle of the trees as the wind blew. Naruto licked her lips, her gazed boring into Neji's back, "maybe-maybe… you've got it wrong".

Watching as his back tense further, his body leaning forward as if to move away from her, she boldly grabbed his arm, feeling as the muscles spammed under her hand. Swallowing deeply, knowing that if she got this far, she might as well go the rest of the way before she lost her nerve, she placed her hand on his bicep, curling her fingers around his arm. It was as much as a hold to keep him in place as it was a comforting gesture.

Minutes passed by as they stood there, neither speaking, Naruto, waiting for him to relax in her hold and Neji for his own purpose.

Finally deciding to break the silence that once again descended upon them, Neji spoke, his voice seeming to have deepened, lining it with his exhaustion that she was only now able to hear "I have nothing wrong, fate had already been decided".

Gripping his arm tighter, she moved up to his side, so that she was able to see his face, waiting until he looked at her.

Still staring ahead and stalling the time in which he would have to look at her, he let his eyes wonder the clearing.

"Naruto, I have never allowed someone to get as close to me, since the death of my father, as I have you", thought Neji.

After minutes of waiting, she finally caught his eye as he turned to her. Speaking softly, afraid that if she spoke any louder, she would arouse his anger once again, she began, "What if- What if he chose to die?"

Aware of his rising anger, she spoke, "Just think about it. Who told you that he was forcefully taken and killed?

Knowing that he wouldn't answer, "It was a rhetorical question anyways" she thought continuing, "Did you receive anything after his death". Noticing the questioning look in his eyes, she explained, "Like say a diary", seeing his raised eyebrow she rephrased her statement, "Like a notebook or a gift or letter. Something from him that explained the reason for his death".

"I was given nothing of the sort", he stated.

"Did you ask or stay to be given anything. If your father died, then it should be your uncle that gives or tells you something, isn't it?" she asked.

"My uncle", he murmured. "I was angry…..I'm still angry...at him, my father…."

"But what if it isn't true, what if…."she said hastily.

"That's enough", he mumbled.

Despite him talking softly, she was still able to hear him, "But..".

"Naruto", he spoke louder, "That's enough". Looking at him she was easily able to see the toll the conversation was putting on him. Opting to stay quiet, she raised her head to the sky, "It's dark already, I can't seem to keep up with the time these days".

"I don't feel as if I can speak to him now", he spoke pulling her out of her thoughts.

Confused as to who he was talking about she went to speak, "My uncle, I don't feel as if I can talk to him now, maybe at a later date, just...just not now", he spoke, having already know what she wanted to say. "After everything that's happened and been done, I don't think I could sit in a room with him…..at least not now….I'll speak with him, when I've finally come to terms that my father may have wanted to die".

Smiling at him, she spoke, "That's more that enough, dattebane".

Closing his eyes, feeling as if half of the weight that was bearing down on him was lifted he smirked, eyes opening halfway to glance at Naruto, "I had no idea you were this type of girl".

"Huh', she spoke, truly confused on what he was talking about. Amusement danced in his eyes as he gestured to his arm that was still held captive in her grasp.

Pushing back from him as if she'd been burned, a rosy red blush lighting up her face, she stuttered out an excuse, word jumbling together, "nononononono…..it was….I was..to help…..you were…..it was for comfort….I'm going home, dattebane", she finished off in embarrassment from his constant chuckling.

A small almost nonexistence smile played on his lips, but despite that she was still able to notice it. Pouting from his teasing, she sulked, "You're not suppose to make jokes, you're suppose to brood".

Still chuckling, he spoke, "Well, forgive me for diverting from the usual I apologize". Pausing he looked at her, his eyes soften slightly, "Thank you".

"Hmmm, what are you thanking me for, I didn't do anything", she spoke, tilting her head, eyes closing in thought.

Letting a smile loose, he turned, "Nothing, it's late, I'll walk you home".

Pursing her lips, she squinted at him, leading the way to her apartment, "You're weird".

Snorting, he spoke, "That's the pot calling the kettle black".

"Whaa, a pot can't call out to a kettle",she stated, highly confused on how he could believe a pot could talk.

Walking up the steps of her apartment, he spoke, "It's a metaphor. A saying that people use when two things are identical. You said I'm weird, when you yourself are weird".

"I'm not weird", she stated pouting, "I'm spontaneous".

Starting off with low chuckle, breaking out into a chortle, "Of course you are".

Pausing when they reached the door she turned to him and smiled, "Well, I guess this is goodnight".

"And a goodnight to you as well", he breathed out.

Twiddling her thumbs, not sure on how to ask him, she stuttered out, "so...will I…." coughing slightly at her slip, she began again, "Will WE meet again".

Staring at her, his emotionless mask coming back into place, slowly but surely, he spoke, "Yes, we'll meet again".

Grinning at him in pleasure, she giggled. "Whaa, but how will we..", she started confused on how they'd be able to talk to each other with her getting assigned to a team and him with his team. _"Both of us would be doing missions, where would we meet anyways"_, she thought, getting depressed.

"When I have free time, I'll visit you for a short period", he spoke, trying to feign disinterest.

"But..

"You chakra is like a beacon to me, I'll be able to find you". Walking down the steps, he stopped when his feet touch the bottom step. Saying goodnight once more, he continued on home, his chest a little bit more at ease.

* * *

**Sorry there will be no lemons now their still too young. **

**Thanks for reading**

**Please leave a review. Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**5th April' 2014**

* * *

"Stupid alarm clock, why can you never work when I need you too". Speeding down the street, we find one Naruto Uzumaki once again late.

"I'm almost there, dattebane. Ah watch out kitty". Jumping over a brown furred cat, with light colored markings on it head and amber colored eyes, she pushed her way through the doors of the academy, not knowing that she'd just had her first confrontation with what is commonly known to the ninja's of konoha as, 'the immortal cat'.

"I'm here". Standing within the doorway breathing heavily she looked around the classroom, frowning when she noticed there was only a few students in the room.

"Huh, I know more students than this graduated".

"You're early idiot".

Eyes shifting to look at the person who spoke she stared. Both elbows rested on the tables, hands clasps together directly in front of his face was Sasuke.

"Early". Turning to the clock on the wall she read the time, eyes twitching as she contemplated murdering her clock. "eight thirty"

Sighing, she moved to sit at a vacant table, head softly thumping the desk as she thought about the panic attack she almost had thinking that she'd slept through team placement.

"What are you doing here Naruto, this isn't for dropouts, you can't be here unless you graduate".

Mentally crying about her lack of sleep, she raised her head maneuvering her body so that he would be able to see her headband.

"Who are you calling a dropout, see this Shikamaru, it's a regulation headband".

'Slam'

Whipping their heads around they looked at the daily ritual of Sakura and Ino, watching as they began to argue. Determining that he'd seen it one to many times, Shikamaru slowly walk to a desk, pulling out a seat he slouched in his chair.

"_Lazy_", Naruto lowered her head back on the table, eyelids halfway close before they snapped open in shock.

Her jaw dropped. Gobsmacked at the scene in front of her. Sitting across from her left, two desk down was Sasuke "A.K.A Mr brooding king' his eyes unblinking as he stared straight ahead at the face directly parallel to his. Lips locked with an equally wide-eyed Kiba, neither boys seemingly comprehending the fact that they were still kissing as both their minds seemed to have shut down.

Looking around the frozen classroom at the different expressions, ranging from amusement to outright horror Naruto laughed.

"Phfffftttttttt"

Breaking the silence that had descended upon the room, she pointed wheezing and gasping around her words. Her body shaking with her unrestrained laughter. "I...I..I didn't know you two went THAT way".

Upon ushering the words everything seemed to move again as if time had stopped before. Breaking away from each other, they both sputtered, the male population of the classroom roaring with laughter.

"KIBAAAA"

Hearing the screech from not one but multiply voices he stiffened, hesitantly craning his neck to look behind him at the looming animals, because in his mind that's all they could be at this moment.

"Uhhhh"

"Sharanno, how dare you kiss Sasuke kun".

"Wait", defending himself the best he could, typically meaning curling himself into a ball, throwing his hands over his head and praying to whatever's out there that would listen that they wouldn't hit anything under the belt, Kiba screamed as he was mercilessly beaten by Sasuke's rabid fangirls.

"_Poor bastard"_

Watching as Kiba was hauled off by the vicious, rabid and dangerously crazed animals…stopping her line of thought she paused, shrugging to herself only a second later_, "Well, that's how they seemed to me_", she thought shuddering, sight turning towards the door as Iruka walked in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pale eyes narrowed as thoughts raced through his mind. Thoughts of his father and his death. Thoughts of his uncle. Of his clan and of the seal forever burn upon his brow and despite his valiant attempt, thoughts unbidden to him of a certain blue eyed blonde hair girl in which he tried ruthlessly to crush still popped in his mind from time to time.

Sighing he tried to clear his mind, going through his stances once more. His body following the training regimen easily. Being mindful not to leave any openings for attacks in his stance.

"_To wish for death"_

"_Would you have wished for death father? For what? From what?...The clan? The seal? Was it for freedom?" he thought fist clenching. "No….you wouldn't have left me for something as simple as that, no matter how much you may have craved it. Then what…."_

"NEJI"

Snapping out of his thoughts he straightened up, his face taking on a blank look, surprised at being caught off guard but reining in the emotion with years of practice. Turning to look at the person to his left who shouted out his name as if a large distance was between them, yet he could clearly see he was not even fifteen feet away from said person.

"_Why on my day off"._

Facing the eccentric man whom he had the displeasure of calling his sensei, but still grudgingly admitted he respected he spoke, "Yes Guy sensei".

"NEJI MY YOUNG PUPIL I SEE THAT YOU ARE ENERGIZING YOURSELF ON THIS YOUTHFUL DAY".

Mentally preparing himself as he always did whenever he had to be in the presence of his weird sensei or….eyes glancing to the right of his sensei he spotted another figure. A miniature clone of his sensei.

Lifting his head slightly to look at the sky, he exhaled softly_, "Why me"?_

"YOSH, I WILL NOT BE OUT DONE MY RIVAL, TO WATCH YOU TRAIN SO HARD DURING OUR TIME APART" started lee going into an all out rant about goodness knows what.

"_Correction our day off", _thought Neji tuning out most of what Lee was saying.

"...AND IF I CAN NOT DO THAT I WILL DO ONE THOUSAND PUSH UPS", Shouted Lee his voice bringing Neji's attention back to the conversation.

"Hmm", he hummed only catching the start and the end of the conversation that took place, not needed to have heard more to know what was said from past recollection.

"YES LEE! THAT IS WHAT YOUTH IS ALL ABOUT. CHALLENGING YOUR RIVAL TO BETTER YOURSELF NOT JUST AS AN INDIVIDUAL BUT AS A WHOLE **TOGETHER**"!

"Guy sensei", Stated Lee eyes already watering.

Watching as Lee turned towards Guy sensei eyes shining and background already changing, not waiting to see what was to come having already seen it multiple times and therefore building up an immunity towards the less eccentric ones. Shuddering he thought, _"I have seen many of their affectionate embraces each more ridiculous than the last. I have no wish to see any during my time off"._

Turning quickly, he walked away. _"A perfect time to go catch up on reading that scroll I've had for two weeks now"._

Never stopping in his walk to think that he'd just run from the place he was training at knowing that Neji Hyuga ran from nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Squad seven Naruto Uzumaki", perking up from the mention of her name, she waited for Iruka to finish naming the rest of her team, eyes unblinking as she stared him down.

Sweat dropping from her relentless stare Iruka continued, " Sakura Haruno".

"Hun Sakura chan", stated Naruto a little shocked that she would be have Sakura on her team.

"Ugnnnn", slumping in her seat now thoroughly depressed that she wouldn't be on her precious Sasuke kun's team she rest her head on the table mumbling inaudibly, "but..but Sasuke kun.. oof".

Turning to the person who slapped her back she glared, "Ino".

"Looks like you lose forehead, Sasuke kun is ..…".

"And Sasuke Uchiha your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake", finished Iruka.

Rising back up from her slouched position, her whole body brightened, "Cha take that Ino pig". She shouted watching as Ino's face dropped looking as if her whole world came crashing down.

(The teams are the same as in cannon)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NARUTO SIT DOWN", pacing to and fro in front of the room was Naruto. Pausing in her pacing or what's rightfully known as angry stomping she turned to face the empty classroom occupied only by herself and her two teammates.

"But he's late, everyone's already gone", Naruto whined. "He's got to be like the worst sensei ever I mean who comes late on the first day.

"Me, but you'll get use to it".

Jumping slightly, she spun around to face the voice. Standing within the doorway reading a small orange book was a man. _"An old man. That's gray hair_". A relatively tall shinobi with GRAY hair. _"He really should retire his legs must be killing him from just walking here". _Half of his face being covered by a dark blue face mask and his forehead protector tilted to the left covering one of his eyes. His attire being the standard version of the konoha forces uniform.

Having finished her assessment of him she opened her mouth just about to ask him who he was until her brain caught up to what he said. It seemed Sakura also caught on the moment she did as they both shouted simultaneously, "You're late"!

Looking at them lazily he spoke, " My first impression of this group is...you're boring".

"WHAT", shouted Naruto and Sakura as Sasuke sat there eyes twitching uncontrollably.

"_Someone's age seems to be catching up to them_", thought Sasuke.

"Meet me on the roof now", he spoke lazily, body flickering away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time". Glancing at each other in confusion, not knowing how to go about with the introduction they turned to their sensei or in Naruto's and Sasuke's case the old man.

"Introduction", muttered Sakura eyebrows knitting together about what to say in the introduction. Speak louder she asked the question running through their minds. "Umm Sensei we don't know what to say in our introduction".

Blinking, he lowered his book looking at them and scanning each face as he answered, " Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies and anything else your little imagination can come up with".

Frowning at him Naruto spoke, "Why don't you go first sensei, just to see what it's like"?

Letting out a low breath he began, "Name, I'm pretty sure it's Kakashi Hatake", pulling out his book once more he muttered, "at least that's what my records and guardians told me". Eye smiling at them he continued, "Hmmmm likes, dislikes, I have a lot, hobbies, of course I have hobbies and my dreams I enjoy them most of the time".

Eye twitching Naruto muttered, Sakura wholeheartedly agreeing with her, "We learned nothing we hadn't already known about him".

Clapping his hands together Kakashi looked at them still eye smiling, "Now that you've learnt about me", Ignoring the mutter of, "We learnt nothing", he heard from Sakura and Naruto he continued, "How about you go first blondie".

Smiling she spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki, I like instant ramen in a cup, Ichiraku's ramen, Training, and….", for a short second an image of a chuckling Neji came to the forefront of her mind.

Shaking her head she frowned, confused on why now of all time would she be thinking about him, shrugging her shoulders she continue, "My dislikes are the three minutes you have to wait for the ramen cup to be done, worms, vegetables and umm that's about it for now. Now let's see hobbies…...Swimming, Pranking, although I have eased up on that and training I guess and my dream is to be the greatest hokage ever".

Staring at her with his usual lazy grace he thought, _"She grown up to be quite the interesting character Minato sensei"._

Turning towards Sakura he spoke, ignoring the vein that popped on her temple at his statement, "You next pinky".

"I'm Sakura Haruno, what I like is…", blushing she looked to her left, quickly turning back to Kakashi not wanted to be caught staring, not that everyone didn't already know who she was talking about, "I mean the person I like is..", glancing at him once again she giggled, "my hobbies included…. and my dreams for the future….", blushing up a storm she continued giggling, no doubt imagination about some fantasy with her and Sasuke never noticing as said fantasized person eased himself away from her.

Sighing to himself at the thought of trying to break her out of her fan girl ways he asked, "any dislikes".

"Perverts".

Flipping through his book Kakashi spoke, "Glad we don't know any of those, you last broody".

"I told you you're broody", stated Naruto receiving a punch to the head for her comment.

"Naruto, leave Sasuke kun alone", shouted Sakura her eyes once again being drawn to Sasuke form, completely missing the mutter of, "It's true" that came from Naruto.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like a lot of things. I.."started Sasuke his voice low and detached.

"You're laying the emo on a bit too hard Sasuke I don't think that good for your health", spoke Naruto looking at Sasuke in amusement.

"I don't need your input miss ramen obsession", pouting at his easy comeback she sat quietly and listened as he finished, " as for a dream I have none, I only face reality, just know that when the time comes I will restore my clan and eradicate the existence of a certain person".

Naruto frowned at him already knowing what he was speaking about, from the corner of her eye she spotted Sakura blushing, adoration shining in her eyes. Frowning harder she turned back to Kakashi easily able to tell what line of thought Sakura was on. Probably how cool he is, she snorted.

"_Looks like I have my work cut out for me", _Kakashi thought sighing, _"Well let's see if they'll pass the test first"._

"Okay now that we're done with that we'll have our first task tomorrow", making sure he had each of their attention he leaned forward, "It's a survival test".

"Survival test, but I thought we finished all that when we graduated. We're suppose to be going on real missions not having more practice", stated Sakura, her patience having left her the minute he placed test in his sentence.

"Yes survival test this is not like your previous training", spoke Kakashi. Of the twenty-seven graduates who just came here only nine will actually be accepted as genin, the other eighteen will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it pass or fail test and the chance that you'll fail are at least sixty-six percent. That other test was only to select candidates who might become genin. This survival test that you're going to be doing is for me to select who will truly become genin or be sent back to the academy, so in essence you're becoming genin relies entirely on me and how you do on this test".

Clenching her fist, Naruto looked to her other two teammates as she thought, suddenly nervous, _"sixty-six percent chance to fail…. that's a lot, we've work so hard to get here, I don't want to go back now that I've gotten this far, I won't go back"._

Eyes aligning with a fierce determination she looked to Kakashi voice brimming with confidence as she spoke, "We'll pass there's no way that we'd be sent back dattebane. Right Sakura, Sasuke"?

"Right", Sakura stated as Sasuke tilted his head down slightly, hardly noticeable but to Naruto who'd known him for so long she was easily able to catch it. Shifting their attention back to Kakashi they waited.

Chuckling Kakashi spoke, "If you're so sure of yourself be at the designated training area at five am and bring your ninja gear. That it you're dismissed. Oh before I forget I suggest you skip breakfast tomorrow or you'll puke anyway that's all dismiss".

Watching as he body flickered away they went about their way contemplating how they were going to pass the test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Warm rays cast a beautiful glow on the nearby foliage as the wind blew slightly. Leaves rustling and the few disconnected from the tree rising up to twirl around in the breeze, creating a peace and soothing atmosphere. A perfect day to be out and about enjoying the day as the birds sang in the trees.

"HE'S LATE", screeched a loud and distinctively feminine voice scaring away the birds in the area.

"Sakura chan not so loud", whined Naruto having just woken up from her nap a few minutes ago.

"He said be here for five am, IT'S ALMOST TEN" shouted Sakura hands on her hip and feet tapping as she waited. Not even the sight of Sasuke could calm her nerve now.

"Morning everyone ready for your first day", Kakashi stated happily.

"You're late", shouted Naruto and Sakura as Sasuke grunted his displeasure. Staring at their sensei angrily they waited for him to tell them the reason for his tardiness.

"Well you see their was this black cat in front of my house so I had to go left taking the long path instead of going right, the shorter path which would have led me here quicker", Kakashi said eye smiling at them.

"Really", said Naruto sarcastically as she looked to Kakashi, eye twitching in disbelief.

Still smiling he responded, "Yes, I had to go left, to avoid bad luck and all".

All three of them stared at their sensei not believe that, that was the best lie he could come up with after having them wait for so long. Drawing in a deep breath Sakura and Naruto shouted, "LIAR".

Coughing into his hand Kakashi spoke hold up two bells, "Alright then let's get started. Your assignment is very simple all you have to do is take these bells from me. If you're unable to take them by noon you have no lunch and you'll be tied to the post". Turning he pointed at the three log post across from him, "you'll watch as I eat my lunch from there".

"_So that's why he said not to eat", _were the joint thoughts of Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sensei how come you only have two and there are three of us"? asked Sakura.

"Oh that so that one of you ultimately fails and gets tied to a post, that one will go back to the academy or you could all fail and be sent back", taking out a clock he place it on the log post, "Remember to come at me with the intent to kill or you won't be able to take the bells, all weapons are accepted… begin".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking away from the training ground giddy with excitement, Naruto laughed having finally truly pass her test to become a genin. "I've finally pass dattebane, just wait until I show….Neji" she ended sounding breathless even to her own ears.

Walking slowly towards her, he stopped a few feet away looking better than the last time she'd seen him.

Having thought of so much she wanted to tell him, but now that he was standing in front of her she was only able to draw up a blank. Not knowing what to say she waited for him to speak first.

"From your excitement earlier I can only guess that you passed your test to become a genin", he spoke his voice not sound as cold as it did upon their first meeting.

Grinning she moved closer to him closing the gap between them to only a few inches, "Of course dattebane, I already said I would didn't I".

Looking at her, Neji felt as his body unconsciously relaxed, not a great deal but enough that he was consciously aware of it. Staring at her, he watched as she opened and closed her mouth a few times, seemingly debating on what to say to him.

Finally mustering up the courage to speak, still a bit uncertain about how he would react to her question, she spoke, "Neji ha..have you been able to speak to your uncle yet …..about your father"?

Watching as he stare at her, his facial muscles not even giving a twitch to show the mood that he was in she fidgeted.

Minutes passed by as she seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable. Losing faith that he would answer her question with each second that went by.

Finally answering her after such a long break of silence, he spoke, "No, I have not. My anger towards that mans has of yet to dissipate".

Sighing to herself about how stubborn he could be sometimes, she spoke, "Neji, I know you're still angry with your uncle, but if you never ask him, how are you going to find out about your dad".

Looking at her with cold indifference he spoke, "I do not need you…".

Cutting him off she shouted, "Yes you do bastard". Pulling back from her unexpected shouted she watched him closely, her voice now considerably lower. Giving him a sad smile, she spoke, "Neji you baka, just go speak to your uncle. Sometimes things aren't always as they seem".

Lowering her eyes to the ground so that he was unable to see the deep pain in her eyes, she spoke, her voice dropping even lower, so much so that he had to strain just to hear her "Neji don't you...don't you get lonely sometimes"?

Thinking about her own lack of family, she couldn't help the thoughts that filtered through her mind. "Don't you want to be able to smile with your family, to laugh, to have fun. When was the last time you really laughed and meant it. I won't let you lose your family over something that might have been a misunderstanding. You might not have your father any more but you still have your uncle".

Raising her head to look at him, she smiled, having already reigned in most of the pain with only a small bit still being noticeable in her eyes, hoping that it could just be pass of as some lesser emotion.

However, despite her way of thinking, she still noted the way his mouth tilted down slightly when she raised her eyes to look at him. "Neji, promise me..", she started watching as his eyes narrowed, "Please promise me you speak to your uncle soon. Right now all you're doing is hurt yourself".

Breathing in, he closed his eyes, "I have already given you my word that I would speak to him Naruto".

Frowning at him, not that he was able to see it, she spoke, "Yeah, I know but.. you never said when".

Watching as he opened his eyes to glare at her, she continued, "I just think it would be better if you just asked. I think it would give you peace of mind to know what really happened".

Having finished telling him what she wanted to say, she waited for his answer.

"You seem so sure that he was not taken against his will", he stated, his eyes pinning her where she stood. "If he was killed, then what will you say"?

Staring at him with confidence, truly believing that his father was not killed like he was made to believe, she spoke, "I've never met your uncle before, but I don't think that he would so easily take his younger brothers life just to save his own".

Stepping closer to her, closing the distance between them even more, he spoke anger lining his voice, "Then you obviously have not met any of the main members of my clan. They would use the jinjutsu on there own family. The very same seal that adorns my head can be use to take my life. My uncle held no love for my father, he...".

Shaking her head at that, she spoke, interrupting him mid sentence, her voice belaying the desperation she felt of having him speak as he did, "Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that they would hold no love for each other? I can't help but think that you're wrong. I don't believe that two brothers could grow up together hating one another. Maybe brothers separated or under a certain circumstance but not something as close as twins. That's just…...".

Stopping her trade, she inhaled shakily, her head dropped and her bangs obscuring his view of her eyes, "Please just...just ask...promise me. I really don't think you should do this….don't let something like this go on forever…..you should find the truth…..and ..and if he was killed then…..I'll..I'll…" she trailed off uncertain of what to say.

Staring at her, his expression softened marginally, but his voice just as stern as it has always been, her spoke, "You'll what"?

Raising her head, she squared her shoulders, fist clenched at her sides, her voice once again strong, "If he was killed, I know there's nothing I can do to change that, and that I would be unable to change your opinion about your family, to me you're a very strong person Neji, but I...you don't have to be alone,... just know that I'm here, that I… that I will stand by you".

Looking at her eyes still blazing with an inner fire, he breathed in, his thoughts racing as he thought about everything that was said.

"_You'll stand by me, huh"? _He thought lips tilting up at her.

"I promise", he said watch as she smiled. Her lips stretching wide enough to make her eyes close. Staring at her expression, suddenly made him remember about the fox sealed within her.

Eyes lowered, he frown softly at her, he thought, _"You think of me as strong Naruto, but you to are a very strong person. Not many can handle being told that they are the jailer of the nine tail fox, but you-you not only know but have come to accept it instead of resenting this village...THAT is true strength. One day when I can finally let go and_….….." Ending off that thought with a sad mental chuckled, he raised his head to stare at the sky. _"One day….but for now I will stand by your side as well. I will not allow your smile to fade", he thought"._

Moving to walk away confusing Naruto with his sudden departure, he spoke, "Come".

Brows furring, more than a little confused, she spoke, "Huh, where"?

Not pausing in his walking, knowing that she'd follow him, he spoke, "I'll take you home".

Looking to the sky she blinked_, "Night…...already...Why does time always seem to go faster when I'm with him dattebane"._

Running to catch him up, she groaned.

Glancing at her, not needing to speak for her to know what he was asking, she answered, "I'm hungry. Kakashi sensei told us not to eat for the survival test, and I only got to eat a one spoonful of the food he brought afterwards".

"You listened to him when he told not to eat for a survival test", her asked skepticism clearly in his voice.

Blushing in embarrassment, she shouted, "Be quiet dattebane. I Know now how dumb that was...".

Wanting to tease her, he spoke, "Only now"?

Punching him on his arm, she pouted. Grumbling at little, she change directions, making him stop and stare. Turning around to him, she spoke, "Come on Neji teme".

Staring at her, her asked, "And where are you going"?

Looking at him as if he were slow, she spoke, "To Ichiraku's duh. I'm hungry".

"And why must I come", he asked, not understanding her need for him to come.

Smiling at him, she grinned, "Because you're paying".

Amusement glinting in his eyes as he asked, "I am- am I"?

Twisting back around and continuing to move in the direction of Ichiraku's she spoke, "Yup".

Chuckling at her brazenness, he followed. Thinking back on their conversation, he couldn't help the slight tilting up at his lips, _"but I...you don't have to be alone,... just know that I'm here, that I… that I will stand by you"._

Smoothing out his features to a blank indifference, he walked at her side, not understanding how he could have let someone in this deep, _"I will hold you to that, just as I will be by your's"._

* * *

**I apologize, I knew I said I would be able to update once a week but things are very hectic. I will be updating as regularly as I can but it won't be once a week. **

** I thank you for your continued support, I really appreciate it.**

**All thoughts will be in Italic.**

**Sorry for bring this chapter back to the issue with his uncle again but I just want to get this out-of-the-way to prepare for the future.**

**Next Chapter Neji finally approaches his uncle.**

**Ja ne**


End file.
